


Fire & Ice

by greensilverserpent



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Imperial Pair, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-11
Updated: 2020-07-11
Packaged: 2021-03-05 03:28:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25197712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensilverserpent/pseuds/greensilverserpent
Summary: Tezuka is daydreaming.
Relationships: Atobe Keigo/Tezuka Kunimitsu
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Fire & Ice

**Author's Note:**

> Creation: 2020-06-20 & 2020-07-11

Touching Atobe Keigo was always a novel experience. No matter how often you thought you knew every inch of that perfect skin, how it felt under your touch, Atobe's body always - always - surprised you somehow.

Letting his fingers dance over most of the spine, a smile tugged at Tezuka's lips at the sweet gasps reaching his ears whenever he found a particular sensitive spot. 

The spine itself was sensitive of course but Atobe seemed to take this to a whole new level and Tezuka wondered not for the first time if it was humanly possible for someone to actually ejaculate from just this.

Resuming his strokes over Atobe's sides brought him a heartfelt groan and Tezuka's smile turned somewhat giddy.

It felt incredibly good to have this power over the normally so flamboyant boy. And somehow, even if only in his dreams, Tezuka didn't want to ever give it up.

That, of course, was only a dream. They were both too young to address such a life-altering change.

On paper, at least.

But no matter how much his mind protested, when it came to Atobe it always seemed to cage almost immediately. 

He wanted Atobe to be his.

Only his.

''Thinking too much again?''

Tezuka startled, looking down into beautiful eyes which seemed to sparkle at finally being able to catch him daydreaming.

''Only about you.''

Atobe smiled.

''Of course. About what else should you be thinking about?''

Not deigning this with an answer, Tezuka leaned down for a soft kiss and once again revelled in the complete surrender Atobe allowed as soon as Tezuka demanded more. 

When they parted, both their lips were swollen and both obviously couldn't have cared less.

This was who they really were.

And both wouldn't have it any other way.


End file.
